Question: Nicole is playing a video game where each round lasts $\dfrac{7}{12}$ of an hour. She has scheduled $3\dfrac34$ hours to play the game. How many rounds can Nicole play?
Answer: We can think about this problem like this: ${\text{number of rounds}} = \dfrac{C{\text{total time scheduled}}}{{\text{time spent each round}}}$ ${\text{?}} = C{3\dfrac34} \div {\dfrac{7}{12}}$ $\begin{aligned} C{3\dfrac34}&=C{\dfrac{15}{4}} \\\\ {\text{?}} &=C{\dfrac{15}{4}} \div {\dfrac{7}{12}} \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} C{\dfrac{15}{4}} \div {\dfrac{7}{12}}&=C{\dfrac{15}{4}}\times\dfrac{12}{7} \\\\ &=\dfrac{15\times12}{4\times7} \\\\ &=\dfrac{180}{28} \\\\ &=\dfrac{45}{7} \end{aligned}$ She can play $\dfrac{45}{7}$ rounds.